Anima; The accident
Hey minna (everyone). This story is about Anima, her parents died in an accident while she was still young. Here's the story, hope you guys enjoy reading it and know what's happening. The accident A girl with blond hair, light orange eyes and with the age of 7 stands in a big hall, waiting for her parents to come back. Her mother and father are talking to a man who’s dressed a business suit. The girl goes to her parents and pulls her mother’s jacket a bit. “Mommy, I wanna go home!!” she whined. Her mother turned around. “Anima, please stop it. We’ll go home when your father and I are done.” She said. “But mommy…. I’m bored!” “No but, Anima. Your father and I are done in a few minutes. Just go sit down.” Her mother points at a chair. Anima let go of her mother’s jacket and went sitting on the chair. Her mother continues talking with the man in the business suit. Suddenly a woman appears before Anima. With her soft voice she says. “Anima, you have to leave this building.” Anima looked confused at the woman. “Why?” “There’s no time to explain, you have to leave now.” Anima stood up and walked to her parents. Again she pulls her mother’s jacket a bit. “Mom we have to leave.” “I told you Anima, we’ll go home when your father and I are done.” “But mommy, that woman says we have to leave.” Anima points at the woman, not knowing her parents doesn’t see her. “Anima, there’s nobody there. You got too much fantasy.” “But mommy, she’s real! We have to leave!” “And now stop it, Anima! Your father and I are almost done and you’ll sit in that chair and wait for us. And no but!” Anima goes back to the chair. “We have to leave, Anima” The woman was still where she was. “But…” “No time for but, Anima. Follow me.” The woman walks away and Anima follows a bit confused. The woman walks out of the building. Anima doesn’t notice the woman walks right through the door without that the door is opened completely. Anima still follows and walks away from the building. Suddenly there’s a big rant and the ground starts to shake. Anima turns around with a shock. The building gets covered in flames. Windows are crashing and there’s an cloud of fire, like there was an explosion. Anima runs back to the building while yelling. “MOMMY!! DADDY!!” The woman stays where she is. Anima runs into the building. The building is burning and the air is full of smoke. Almost everything is ruined. Anima runs further into the building, searching for her parents. “Mommy! Daddy!!” Anima feels the heath of the flames and hears crackling of the wood that’s burning. Anima keeps running. Suddenly there was an explosion again. The whole building started to shake heavily and Anima loses her balance while running. She falls and rolls over the ground. Pieces stone of the ceiling starts to fall down. Anima opens her eyes and sees two big pieces of the ceiling falling down. She can’t move from the shock. It turns black before her eyes when the pieces almost crush her. “Here’s someone!” That’s the first thing Anima hears after a long silence. She opens her eyes slowly and sees the pieces of ceiling above her. They’re stopping each other from crushing her. Two man run to Anima. One picks her up and carries her out of the building before she notices what’s happening. The building is still on fire and everywhere lies stone and glass. When they come outside sees Anima many people and a lot of fire man. People are screaming or crying. The man carries Anima to an ambulance. Still Anima didn’t notice what’s going on. Until one of the fire man came to the ambulance. They already asked Anima questions why she was in the building and with who she was. “I’m sorry, but you’re the only survivor.” He said with a voice full of compassion. “What about my mommy and daddy….?” Anima felt tears in her eyes and a sting in her heart. The man shakes his head softly. Tears start flowing over Anima’s cheeks. “My parents…. Are dead…..?” her voice is full of sorrow and pain. A strong wind starts to blow. “This…. Can’t be….. Mommy….. Daddy…..” Anima starts crying. The wind starts to blow even harder and some people look at Anima with compassion and others are also crying. Someone of the ambulance tries to comfort Anima. But she can’t stop crying. Her parents are dead, she’s all alone… ~The End~ Creator Elizabeth110 Category:Stories